The Amazing World of Pain
by jrhyr570
Summary: Gumball is hurt by penny denying his love and struggles Finding happiness through the many difficulties that become of him
1. calm before the storm

"Finally"gumball said with a sigh of relief he was finally home and he could relax. His job had him working till three in the afternoon by the time he came back home the kids school day was almost finished and penny was done with work but she had to pick up the kids so he had the house to him self but he hated that because he found that he loved to hear the stories his kids would tell him after school they would tell from the pop quizzes to science lab explosions here it came only in ten minutes. Gumball sat there sat there barley able to hold in his excitement now that he worked six days a week he barley saw his family anymore so he cherished his time with was a loud knock at the door he knew who it was his three children Tulip the youngest of the three she was a little shy but was very good with instruments there was also David the middle child who loved build and work with computers and he could not forget the first born Gumball Jr. what could i say he was a whole like me a lazy kid who loved video games.

"Honey open the door"his beautiful wife said,He opened the door

"how was school kids"Gumball said with a smile. As soon as he said that Tulip and David went off telling their father about their day but he noticed the oldest looked troubled

"what's wrong jr." he looked at his dad with a sad look then walked away and went into his room

"dad guess what happened at school today"little tulip said

"honey I want to hear what you have to say but I have to see what is wrong with jr." He didn't know what exactly was wrong but his sons strange attitude peeked his curiosity as he came through the door of the room he heard his sons voice

"what do you want"

"that's what I wanted to ask you"

"how can you help me you wont understand"

"maybe I c..."he tried to muster

"NO YOU WONT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS I GET BULLIED AT SCHOOL I AM ALONE IM FUCKING BETTER OF DEAD!"

"LISTEN TO YOUR SELF SON WHY WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT I...i don't want"gumball paused and his expression saddened

"I've seen my mom and my brother die and...I don't want to bury my son"

"you've never talked about them before you know uncle Darwin and grandma"

"Jr. this is hard for me but (sigh) I think you need to hear the story of what happened to my mom and your uncle Darwin"

FIFTEEN YEARS AGO.

(beep...beep) "I'm up I'm up man I hate that alarm"

"gumball come on hurry up we are going to miss the bus because you set the clock late twenty minutes again"

"Crap...OK then hurry up and get dressed" mom had left early in the morning to take Darwin to the hospital because he said he couldn't breath so we had to take the finished getting dressed,and we ate then left for the bus bus arrived and we sat in the back.

"gumball look the leafs are starting to fall off the trees"

"Man fall already"summer was now over and with it's end came the cold but the fall brought bright oranges and reds that made me happy when I saw them but as I looked upon the trees something felt different this year they felt unwelcoming and sad what was this feeling that I had that some thing was about to go wrong

"hopefully when I ask penny out something wouldn't go wrong anything but that"I began to get nervous then my thought was I was interrupted by none other than Tina the T-Rex

"Hey pea brain why do you even show up to school what do you even learn even go home and kill your self stupid fuck"Tina's stupid insults didn't hurt my so I just ignored it after that she went on calling me more harsh names but I went on ignoring her because today was to important to me this was the day I finally gathered up my courage I was finally gonna ask Penny out I was afraid because all the stupid things I said before but this time I was determined not to screw it up.


	2. HURT

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF AMAZING WORLD OF PAIN -jrhyr570

I found her next to Mrs. simian's classroom and she was as beautiful as ever. I was nervous I had never asked anyone out before a million questions buzzed through my head what would I say did I look OK man then her angelic voice rang out.

"hi gumball" penny said, crap I thought now I couldn't plan what I was going to say I had to wing it.

"h..i penny"she looked at me with a confused look.

"what's wrong gumball"I took a deep breath.

"penny I've been wanting to ask you some thing for a while...um would you like to I don't know go out with me to grab a bite of pizza with me on Friday"after that her smile went way.

"Gumball you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that ?"it was a shock to me penny wanted to go out.

"so is that a yes"I replied.

"um...gumball"then tom the tiger walked up.

"hey penny want me to drop you off at your house"then he finally he noticed that I was standing there.

"hey gumball what are you two talking about"penny whispered in his ear.

"oh..dude were going out sorry man you snooze you lose"then the two walked just happened I thought here I was finally asking out the girl of my dreams out a she was already going out with tom of course that tiger was on the football team but how was I less than him?! I remember that I was devastatingly sad and lonely that day my brother wasn't there to support me and the girl I loved so much just broke my heart I tried to handle my feelings but then school ended and I had to ride the bus. I got on and sat in the back like always did but in the after noon bus Darwin and I rode the bus with out Anais because the first grade got out at one so today I was bus ride had been silent for a while but a commotion started four stops before my house I looked over my seat then Tina started to laugh.

"How are you lover boy looks like Juliet went and got her self another romeo"how did that pea brained dinosaur find out.

"what are you talking about"I was worried that she had been spying on my the whole day.

"Tobias over heard your little talk with penny and told the whole school"

"what"I always hated that kid now there was an even better reason to hate him more.

"based on what he said you made your self look stupid ooh you wanna get pizza penny man your a dumb ass and a waste of life you should kill your self"I have never heard some one talk to me like that ever and I don't believe any one deserves that no matter what race dog,cat,turtle in don't give a crap them telling me that hurt me so much I felt like the world was out to get me that what they where telling me was true why didn't I deserve love what made me so different I wouldn't wish that hate on my worst enemy! So I endured the torment they put me through till I got home I went strait to my room sat down on my bed and I busted out crying


	3. Real life

There was a knock a the door.

"honey is everything alright" I dint have the energy or will to answer anymore so I didn't answer.

"Gumball Watterson answer the door right now !" I could feel the anger building up in my mom but still I gave no there was a sudden yell and the next thing I knew my room had no door. my mom walked inside but when she saw my face covered in tears all anger flushed out her and she sat next to me.

"gumball whats wrong honey you can tell me"I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at her she had a smile on her face I knew that she was trying to comfort me.

"mom..." I tried to tell her but my heart still hurt from the day I just had and the tears came back I began to snivel.

"Ho..w can they be so mean I just w..wanted to be happy they act like I'm not a living thing like them"I began to tell her what happened that day she listened closely and the anger began to flush back to her face and she clenched her fist in anger but she took a deep breath.

"gumball I never imagined that my baby would go through this kind of punishment promise I WILL do everything in my power to help you but right now try your best to forget that until tomorrow we are going out to eat what do you want to eat ?"I felt happy that she was helping me because when she promised me something she all ways delivered,I once again wiped my face and I thought about a restaurant we could eat at.

"pizzacat" I replied

"now there's my little gummypus"she said with a open and friendly smile she lead me down to the living room and she grabbed the car keys.

"Richard grab anias we are going to pizzacat"My dad jumped off the couch with lightning quick speed and ran to find where she he found her we got in to the car and left to pizzacat most of that car ride was silent and that scared me because my mom is usually loud then the silence was interrupted by my dad.

"finally we are here I'm hungry"mom turned her head to look at him.

"Richard I swear that you that the kid act m..."then there was a sudden flash of light I remember hearing a loud siren then blank.

I woke up in a hospital bed I looked around the room and the felling of it was empty and cold my body began to fell warm and a rush of pain shot out thought my body and I let out a scream a man and a woman ran into the room and checked a bag of liquid that was hanging over my head.

"His medicine is running low is his I.V in place"then the lady who came in the room with him picked up my arm carefully and replied back to the man.

"Its fine for right now"I felt like my body was on fire and I felt weak.

"what's happening"I managed to muster up the two whispered then the man began to talk.

"I'm Steve and this is Stella we decided that I would tell you what has happened we aren't usually at liberty to tell the patient what has happened without the doctor but this time he has granted us to do so because he is with your mom"all the pain went out of my body.

"what!?"

"A truck hit the side of your car in an four way intersection the driver had been trying to make up hours he was behind and drove for fifteen hours straight and fell asleep at the wheel your mom is in the I.C.U right now"

"Take me to her"I said angrily.

"we ca..."Steve tried to say.

"NOW"I yelled they picked me up put me in a wheelchair and took me to her room in front of the door was dad and anais sat with little cuts both where silent they strolled me into the room.

"what are you doing here"a doctor in the room said.

"this boy want's to see his mom"

"there is no excuse bring him out"before Steve could take me out a hand shot up and held the doctor by the arm he leaned down and when he stood straight up again he said in a calmer voice.

"bring the boy here"they wheeled me over and I saw my mom with cuts an bruises all over her body she weakly started to talk

"hey gummypus tough day for you isn't it"she gave a faint laugh.

"mom this isn't funny we cant loose you mom not now"I wanted to cry but I held it in but some how she knew what  
I was feeling

"gumball it's OK to feel sad your are a living being like every body"

"mom you can still live don't go we still need you"

"gumball look listen to me I don't know if I'm going to leave this hospital alive and I'm telling you this because you are old enough to understand. I haven't been able to feel my body for awhile my only two regrets was that I couldn't help you with your problem at school and finally watch you grow up"

"mom"she grabbed my hospital gown and pulled me closer

"Gumball watch over your brother and sister make sure that your dad doesn't do anything to stupid and become a strong man gumball even though I died I will always watch over you"she blankly stared at the ceiling

"Gumball God is calling me to come to his kingdom I lo...ve you" she gave me one last smile her grip on my shirt began to loosen until she had finally let go and then the heart monitor flat lined and I was pulled out of the room


	4. laid to rest

"you said what !" a familiar voice scram,it was Darwin and he was dressed in a hospital gown like I had told him about the crash and he demanded to be brought over.

"I'm sorry kid there's no chance for her to survive"he replied.

"there has to be something that you can do why can't you just try something you are her last chance and you giving up on her"there conversation was interrupted by the lady who brought me back into the hallway,she whispered something in his ear and walked man began to muster words to tell them the news.

"um... i'm afraid that...Nicole's condition has turned for the worst and she passed"there was a grim silence then as if something snapped in his fish head Darwin leaped from his chair to dad and pounded his fists against his face the doctor called for help but it took ten grown men and women to pull him off dad as they restrained him on a stretcher and as they pulled him away he kept yelling like a mad man

"Dad I hate you and I will NEVER forgive you" dad got up from the chair and walked away.

" gumball why did mom had to die"anais said in a sorrowful tone sometimes it was hard to remember that she was only eight

"um...I...guess it was just her time"

"but why she didn't do anything wrong there's so many bad people in the word and she was the one to be taken"she put her head on my lap

"I don't know"we must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew the nurse from before was wheeling me back to where I was I stayed for the next week my hospital stay was cut short because of my mothers funeral it was so glum between the blacks whites and grays almost no color was where sadness, crying,and breakdowns then the minister spoke up

"Is there anyone that would like to say something about the deceased"no one said a word so I got up and he saw me so he took a step back and I stood where he had been

"My mom was the mom anyone would ask for she would move mountains if you needed her even though she was demanding of us sometimes she did it out of love and I can never repay her for what she did in her life and all I want to say is thank you mom we will always love you"I sat back down and the church became silent and no one said a word no one showed emotion except for my aunt who hugged me the funeral continued then came the hard part we moved to a grave yard a few more words where spoken by the minister till the coffin was being lowered into the ground my grand ma tried to jump onto the coffin then everyone there started to bawl except for me.


	5. A New Day

The funeral ended there was still family around her grave. Dad had enough of the sadness and decided that we where going to leave early he guided us to the parking lot when uncle Joe called out to us

"Hey where are you guys going"

"home"

"what do you mean home bro that's your wife..."He knew that what he was going to say was going to hurt dad and he stopped

"Hey I'll take you guys home alright"we got into his car and left. Uncle hated silence so he began to talk again

"Hey guys hows it going"

"Our mom just died how about you?"Darwin said in a angry tone

"Oh"After that the noise in the car died. Joe dropped us to our house then left when dad opened the door and I ran to me room and shut the door the last time I was here mom tried to cheer me up but now that was just a memory of a better time I began to sob,Darwin heard me crying and came into the room

"gumball why are you crying now you seemed like you didn't care about mom at the funereal"

"Mom asked me to be strong and to look after you guys at the hospital"

"I'll leave you alone"

The next thing I knew it was morning and Darwin was attempting to wake me for school.

"wake up gumball time for school dad is taking us to school"I quickly got dressed,ate and got into the car,Darwin was still ignoring dad and it must of messed with dad's head because he drove like a normal person would. We arrived at school and went our separate ways I was strolling down the hallway when someone pulled me back by my sweater

"How are you doing gumball"

"Um hi tom whats wrong?"he grabbed me and pushed me against a wall.

"I've been waiting for you to come back no one I mean no one talks to my girl and get away with it"

"But"

"Listen to me gumball I will make this year a living hell for you"He lifted me up to his eye level,threw me against the ground and turned to walk away but I had enough and let my anger out

"You don't deserve her anyways"He turned around and started to kick me,he dragged me to the boys restrooms slammed my head against a stall door then when it opened he dunked my head into the toilet beaten and abused he left me. A kid named Ryan found me and helped me to the nurses office she fixed me up as best a she could and called the principal brown who called my dad when he arrived principal brown began to argue with my dad

"Your son has created a excess amount of commotion and should be punished"

"for getting beat up"

"No for getting tom worked up enough to beat him up tom wouldn't do this with out a..."

"let me guess a reason my son just was BEAT UP and that is what you are going to say to me what kind of principal are you"

"I blame your son because he is a delinquent"

"Whoa can you not see past all that hair on your face do you know how big this tom kid is"

"A delinquent is always a delinquent"

"Delinquent m..."I had to stop them otherwise this would cause more trouble than we wanted

"dad please stop"He looked at me and calmed down

"I'm taking my son home"he signed me out and we we arrived dad had to carry me out the car because I got beat up so bad I could barely walk and he laid me on the couch

"Gumball I'm sorry you got beat up in the first hour of school"

"Dad that's righted its not you fault"

"Gumball do you want to go to school tomorrow"

"Dad I have to go to school tomorrow its going to be alright tom is going to get in trouble and he wont bother be"dad looked at me as if I was crazy

"OK son but if there's any trouble at school call me or your... just call me"

"Dad do you miss mom"

"Gumball I will all ways miss your mom she was a beautiful,talented,and intelligent woman and I will love her forever"he paused then laughed as if to rember the good times he spent with her

"Gumball you've gone through a lot today get some rest you are going back to school tomorrow"I closed my eyes and I drifted to a better time back when my life was simpler and mom was still there with me.


	6. The end

CHAPTER 6

That day was the first day that I felt truly felt helpless but it wasn't the last. Day after day without fail I was beat and tormented by the very people I used to call friends like I was trash. The day I saw tom's Elmore plus post I finally gave up.

"Hey gumball go get Darwin its time for dinner"

"OK where is he"he sighed.

"In your room"as I arrived at the room I noticed that all the lights where off except for the dim light from the computer which Darwin sat in front of.

"Man hey time for dinner"he quickly sprang from his seat and blocked the computer I flicked the light switch and the room was quickly illuminated He gave me a nervous smile

"Gumball I'll be there and to just give me a minute" I could see the sweat forming on his forehead

"Dude what are you hiding its OK you can tell me"

"Look just go outside"I struggled to push him aside but I couldn't get past him then I caught a glimpse of the computer

"Hey is that me"I asked he starred at me for a moment and let me get past him Darwin was on Elmore plus and I saw a post from tom it had a picture of me dancing and it read this ugly dancing fool should kill him self like if you agree there where over six thousand and the replies where worse from ones just telling me to kill myself to ones telling me that they had a nice tall tree that I could hang my self from.

"Hey Gumball don't listen to them look just"

"leave me alone Darwin"

"But"

"Darwin what don't you get about I just told you LEAVE!"that was a sign that no one wanted me here my life was useless that night dinner was quiet and Darwin tried to get me to talk to dad but was done in vain as soon as everyone fell asleep I snuck out the house. It was a rainy and moonless night that was only lit by the dim street lights the town was empty and lifeless and I was left with my thoughts,I thought of all the good times with I had Dad,mom,Darwin,and Anais I wished desperately that the hands of time would turn back so I could talk to her just one last time.I wanted my death to be seen by everyone who pushed me tormented me I wanted them to see that this is what they forced onto me and that with their ignorance they killed me and I figured that the best place to do that would be Elmore junior the school was closed I had to get the janitor Rocky to let me in I walked through the hallways,climbed the stairs ,then I finally reached the roof.I slowly made my way to the front of the school,tomorrow they would see my life less cold body and would feel guilt for the rest of heir lives I felt the cold,wet breeze against my fur it was time to close the curtains on my life time I took a deep breath I was about to jump when a voice called out to me

"Gumball stop"It was Darwin

"Don't do this man"

"Do you speak English leave me alone Darwin"He grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the edge.

"YOU MADE A PROMISE TO MOM DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!"I began to laughed

"Promise...promise THAT PROMISE MEANS NOTHING TO ME FOR MONTHS I NEEDED HELP BUT YOU AND THE REST OF THE WORLD SAT BACK WHILE TOM BEAT AND RIDICULED ME"I clenched my fists in anger

"I'm sorry that I didn't help you but I'm here for you now"

''NOW that's cute BUT WHERE WAS THAT A COUPLE MONTHS AGO HUH DARWIN WHERE WAS IT!"All the anger I kept in was now loose and I began to fight traded punches left and right I slipped on the wet cement and Darwin pinned me to the floor.

"I will bring you home even if I have to beat you senseless"

"GET OFF OF ME"I struggled to get his body off of me,he threw a punch at me but I caught his hand and I threw him over my head I sprang back to my feet but Darwin was no where to be found

"Darwin where are you"I called out now looking for him.I caught sight of a blot of orange on the ground below I looked closer and it was Darwin

"No this can't be no"Rocky was outside when I got to Darwin

"Gumball what happened"I ignored Rocky and rushed to Darwin's side

"What...what...have I done"I held his maimed body in my arms

"why didn't let me be"He slowly fluttered his eyes open.

"Darwin"

"Gumball don't worry about me"He weekly whispered

"Don't worry about you are you crazy?"

"Listen gumball this isn't your fault"

"Not my fault not?''Darwin interrupted me

"Listen to me for once I was the one who wanted to save you if this is the price(cough)I'll be happy to pay the bill all I want(gasp)is for(gasp)you to live a (gasp)better life.

"Rocky he can't breathe where is the ambulance"

"It's coming soon"I started to panic.

"Soon that's not quick enough we need one now"

''but"

"Now"Darwin opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him

"Darwin stop talking save your breath don't worry your gonna be fine"

"I love you...bro"his stopped breathing and his eyes rolled to the back of his eyes I began to hysterically cry.

"No no no no no...no Darwin!"Rocky came to my side

"Dude lets go call your dad"

"No we can still save him can't we Rocky"I looked at him for an answer he but shook his head he helped me up and we both went inside to school

Despite the rough night I went to school the next day and there to greet me was tom.

"Good morning loser heard that you got your brother killed last night wow your family is dropping like flies"

"Wow are you so bored that you have nothing better to then pick on little kids you lifeless loser"he started to come closer to me I knew what he was about to do but what left did I have to lose then suddenly Penny and Ryan stood in front of me to block him.

"Tom stop I've had enough leave Gumball alone"

"Get outta the way penny"

"No"

"Listen to me he deserves this so get outta my way"she kicked him in the nuts

"DAMN PENNY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU"Just then Ryan punched him in the face and knocked him out cold

"You OK Gumball "

"Yeah thanks you guys for that"

"That went on to much he needed to be stopped"I was brought home and I was greeted with love by what left of family I had left Dad and Anais went to the kitchen to cook me some food so I sat on the couch to wait for them as time went by the food didn't come yet and it started to smell like burnt food dad was a bad cook but I had to let him try Anais called out from the commotion for me to get a cook book from mom and dads room but when I went up I found something I didn't expect to find it was a box that had my moms name written in big letters on the top where, I opened the box and there was a note

Dear Gumball if you found this box it means that I have died and I am sorry for that just know this as a mom I want the best for the world find someone you love don't dwell on the past you can't change it my little gummypuss grow up and live a beautiful life -MOM

The box had three more notes to Dad,Anais,and finally Darwin at the bottom was one more thing a old picture of us standing as it once was before all this happened.

"Son I told you this story because I want you to know that you are never alone you always have us to support you even if something does happen to us we will always be with you in our heart and you will never be alone"

"Thanks dad"J.r said as he dried his tears Gumball looked at his son and smiled

"Anytime son you need me I'll have your back"

LATER THAT NIGHT IN GUMBALL AND PENNY'S ROOM

"Gumball what happened with Jr is he OK"His beautiful wife penny asked

"Oh I think he will be alright"

"What was he so mad about"

"A kid was bullying him at school"

"what we have to go to the school tomorrow and teach that little kid a lesson"she fiercely said and gumball nervously laughed

"Penny calm down look we will first thing in the morning...hey penny"

"yeah Gumball"

"Thanks for having my back that day I don't know what would've happened if you didn't stop tom"

"I had enough of him being mean to you and no one messes with the people I love"

"Sometimes you remind me of my mom"she quickly turned to him

"What"

"Oh nothing...anyway good night penny"

"Good night"Gumball turned off the lights "wow"He thought to his self back when he was a kid he would have never expected that his life would be this good though he was an adult he would never forget his mom or his brother because of them he became a stronger person.

"Thank you"he whispered to that all was well he blissfully closed his eyes and fell asleep

THANKS TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS STORY AND SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME I TOOK IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS AND FELL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW OF THE STORY THANKS! JRHYR570


End file.
